1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and specifically relates to an image processing device and an associated printing technique whereby printing image data for printing is output to a printing device for carrying out printing using colored ink and a special glossy ink.
2. Background Technology
Techniques are known in which printing is carried out using an ink having special gloss that is not involved in standard color printing, such as metallic ink having a metallic gloss, white ink, or pearlescent white ink (also referred to below as “special glossy ink;” refer, for example to patent document 1). These printing techniques can print fields for forming an image using only colored ink (also referred to as “color producing field” below) and fields for forming an image using the special glossy ink (also referred to as “special glossy field” below) on a single printing substrate. However, when the color producing field and the special glossy field are formed adjacently on the printing substrate, problems have been noted concerning flowing and exudation (also referred to as “bleeding” below) of the special glossy ink for forming the special glossy field into the color producing field, due to differences in surface tension, polarity, or the like between the metallic ink and the colored ink.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-166152 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.